The Galactic Guardians
by Treasuredgirl
Summary: This is a continuation of the series I came up with. I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own any of its characters. It's about two Galactic Guardian Princesses who are contacted by Neo Queen serenity to protect rini from an army of evil Guardians. They find out about love, friendship and themselves along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Treasuredgirl does **not **own Sailor Moon! This is a continuation on the ending of Sailor Moon. I did not take this idea from anyone! In this series they are all sophomores except rini who is in fifth grade.

The Galactic Guardians

_Somewhere on a distant, unknown planet in space…_

The princess ,who-would-be-queen, waited anxiously for her sister to return from the King's court with news on the next assignment.

**(one hour later)**

"Where is she?" sighed a very frustrated Princess Star.

Just then, her sister, Princess Saralina, entered their shared bedroom. She sighed heavily as she plunked down on the bed.

"Well…?" inquired Star.

"Father was contacted by Neo Queen Serenity." answered Saralina.

"WHAT?" screamed Star.

"Yeah, apparently she is worried for her daughter, Rini, who has gone back to the past to revisit Queen Serenity when she was young. The present queen is worried for her daughter because of something Sailor Pluto said about Rini begin in eminent danger or something like that. Since Father owes Neo Queen Serenity a favor, she came to us to ask if we might provide protection to "Small Lady" as they call her. Father has agreed to send his two most powerful daughters to help out the worried queen." explained Saralina.

(sigh) "Oh man, just when I was getting the idea of being home and, someday, ruling the galaxy. Queen Serenity is so powerful though, she doesn't normally require our help so it must be something only we can handle! So, where are we going?"

"Earth, in America.." Saralina proclaimed solemnly

" I thought the princess was in Japan, not America!"

"Yes but in order to be near Rini, we have to project ourselves as non-threat entities. Queen Serenity mentioned that ,when she was young, she had always wanted to meet an American. Therefore, Father has conjured up the idea that we, as foreign exchange students, will be staying at the princess's home in Japan as our "host" family."

"Ahh…I see now! When do we leave?" asked Star.

" Tonight! Let's pack!"

The two princesses went off to pack very minimal items for, they would be getting clothing in America as well as Japan. The two most powerful girls, next to Queen Serenity, were on their way to Earth.

**TBC**

So if everyone would please rate and review. The more reviews I get, then I'll post my chapter 2. I'm still working on it so I don't know how long it will be :D Thanks! Sister of ThatDarnNinja! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Present-Day: Earth**

"Serena! I can't believe you signed us up to be a host family to a pair of American girls without asking us first!" Boy, Serena's mom and dad sure were mad!

Serena didn't understand what had them so upset! All she did was sign-up in class to be a surrogate family to (sigh)..Americans! Serena never dreamed her family would be the one picked! Now, Rini's here for a visit too and, as if that wasn't bad enough, her time charm was broken! Ugh! How on earth was rini ever going to get home unless serena and the girls helped her to fix it! Serena did not need this happening right now! She and Darien were finally back together again!

" I'm sorry mom but I didn't think we'd actually get picked…" serena tried her best to look guilty about it but it wasn't working. She decided to try something else. " All I was thinking was that I wanted the two girls coming here to feel at home and not miss their parents. So I figured "with a mom like mine they'll never feel lonely". Serena looked at her mom and knew she'd won the argument.

"Oh alright Serena. They can stay here for the time being, just next time, please ask us first okay? Her mom said tiredly.

"Sure thing mo- ahhh! Oh no, I'm going to be late to school! Bye mom, gotta go! Serena shouted as she flew out of the door. In a very short time, she caught up to Mina, who was also late…no surprise there! The two ran all the way to their new high school and made it into their seats when the bell rang.

**After school**

Serena walked through the door of her room and fell face-first onto her bed. Just then, the telephone rang.

"Hello.."

"Dumpling?" said a very familiar male voice.

Uh-oh, serena knew that voice anywhere.

"Seiya? What on earth are you doing here.. I mean..What are you doing here on Earth?" asked Serena.

"Well, things are going great with rebuilding our planet but we miss our friends on Earth. Our Princess sent us here for a vacation of sorts. We also want to get back into music! Seiya explained joyfully.

"O-Okay..what does this have to do with me?"

"We were wondering if we could stay at your house for the time being.."

Geez, this was not something serena needed to hear right now. **TBC**

**thanks for reading! rate and review please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me see what I can do.." serena said with a resignated tone.

"Thanks, dumpling"

Serena set the phone down and prepared herself for another argument with her parents.

"Mom can I ask you something?" Serena's mom stopped what she was doing and gave serena a suspicious look. "Would it be alright if some friends stayed here? They're flying in and have nowhere else to stay." Serena's mom sighed, exasperated. " Alright, Serena but you have to share a bed with rini so your friends can have her room." Serena pictured seiya, yaten and taiki all sharing a bed together and busted out laughing so hard she fell onto the floor. Those guys would be really mad if they had to share a bed. They probably haven't done that since they were kids. Maybe she could get ray, ami, or lita to house one of the boys so Seiya could stay at her house.

"Seiya?"

"Yeah?"

"You guys can stay at our house for now."

"Thanks a lot, serena."

Did he just call her serena!

"S-sure thing."

Serena hung up the phone when Luna walked in.

" Serena, what on earth were you thinking! Inviting two American girls into your house is not something a princess and future queen should be doing!" Luna chided.

" Oh Luna, relax! How bad could it be?" (a sweat drop forms on luna's head) "But Serena you also have the two girls to consider here!"

" Oh yeah, oops.. I know! I'll call ray and see if …wait, no… I'll call ami and see if taiki can stay over at her house."

Serena runs off to phone ami, who is more than happy to help out The Starlights. Next, serena calls mina who practically lectures serena for calling ami first! She would be delighted to help yaten find a place to sleep.

Having accomplished all of this, serena ordered rini to move out of her room and into serena's. Rini was not having it.

" No way serena! Just because you invited those girls to our house doesn't mean I should have to give up my bed too!" rini huffed.

" Rini you spoiled brat! You think I thought we would be picked but we were! Also, I am your mother and you will listen to me!" Rini slams her door only to open it with all of her things packed exclaiming " I'll just go bunk with darien for now…"

"You will do no such thing! If anybody goes, it's gonna be me!" shouted serena.

Serena's mom comes up the stairs to tell Serena that her friends called. They're at the airport waiting to be picked up. Rini ended up being forced to give up her room as serena headed to the airport to pick them up. TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Star asked her sister.

" I told you, this is the paper the guy at the airport gave us because serena forgot to pick us up!" Said a mad Saralina.

" The house looks a little small doesn't it?"

" Well, you've got to remember, Serena's not a queen in this time.."

" I can't believe Father suggested we do swimsuit modeling in the U.S!"

" I know! I can't believe how awful I looked in that swimsuit! What was he thinking!" said a now thoroughly enraged Saralina.

How embarrassing, even Japan had the magazine with them on the cover!

The two girls walked into the Tsukino house using a key they had been given at the airport. Then, the girls ran right into rini.

" Hey! Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

" HUH? Sm- uhh..rini how good it is to finally meet you! ( the two girls said in unison)

Rini gives them a "creepy.." look.

" Oh sorry! I'm Star and this is my sister Saralina. We're the two americans your family is hosting for a year.."

" Stupid serena completely forgot about you guys coming today! She went to go pick up those dumb boys at the airport! She even wrote it on the calendar! Mom! The girls from America are here!" rini called out in frustration.

" Oh dear, I'm so sorry serena's not here but I'll show you to your room so you can unpack. said Mrs. Tsukino kindly.

Star and Saralina unpacked their suitcases and offered to help with dinner.

" Oh thank you girls, we're expecting so many people today and I need the help!"

The girls set right to baking, surprising even themselves how good they were at it.

Suddenly, there was a loud raucous at the door and the sound of several people sitting down in chairs or on the floor. Someone called out " Hey mom, what's for dinner? Serena was back from the airport with the boys and all her friends.

" Ahh..finally! That must be serena! Come bring those snacks here and I'll introduce you girls to her. Serena's mom said warmly.

" Here we go.." said both girls under their breaths.

Just as the girls were stepping out of the kitchen with the tray of goodies, serena was getting up to go into the kitchen to see what was taking her mom so long. The two girls collided and serena was doused in coffee and cinnamon rolls. Then, of course, serena began to cry.

" Oh my hair! What have you done? The rolls! They're ruined! ( serena cries).

The two sisters looked at each other with a really big HUH! . Here was the girl who would become one of the most powerful queens ever and she was…CRYING!" TBC


	5. Chapter 5

" Uhh.." star began.

" Wait a minute..who are you girls? Rini, why did you let these two girls in here?"

" Well serena for one thing you forgot to pick them up at the airport and they had to walk here! Then you go and do this! How can you say you're actually older than me" rini smirked.

" HEY?, wait..why was I suppose to pick them up? I don't even know these girls!

The two sisters figured now was a good time for an introduction.

" Hi, my name is Star.."

" I'm Saralina."

"and we're the americans you're suppose to be helping!"

" Wait, no, no, no that was next week! I'm sure it was next week!

Serena goes over to the calendar and sees that it was, in fact, today.

Until now, the otherwise quiet group of friends standing behind serena spoke up.

Ami: "Serena how could you forget your two girls at the airport!"

Ray: " Serena you are so irresponsible!"

Serena: " I know Ami and RAY how dare you call me irreplaceable!

Ray: " I said irresponsible serena!" shakes head

(the girls begin fighting, sticking tongues out a one another and so on)

During this time, Star assesses the situation when she notices a tall, silver-haired boy staring at her. She then notices the other two boys, both did not look human to her. Star thought to herself, " Could they be the reason we need to protect rini? Are we here to protect her from _them_?" She decided she would keep an eye on the boys, for now. Then she noticed the black-haired one with an earring staring at her beautiful sister.

Was it just her or was the black-haired guy giving her the once-over? Saralina thought to herself. One look at her sister was enough to tell her that she wasn't the only one who was thinking this. Everyone else in the room had sweat drops from the Ray vs. Serena fight.

Then who should come bounding back into the room but rini. She had a very, _special_ magazine in her hands too. That's when Star and Saralina sprung into action. Star held rini down while Saralina got the magazine out of rini's fingers before anyone had noticed the little girl.

" Aha! I knew it! I knew I'd seen you two someone before!" rini announced

This made everyone in the room ( including serena and ray) stop what they were doing.

" what are you talking about rini?" questioned mina.

" Oh well, you see these two girls are on-.." At that point both girls covered rini's mouth and dragged her upstairs to their room. Smiling apologetically the whole time. They locked the door and turned to see rini smirking.

" Okay here's the deal you two.. I don't tell anyone about this magazine and you two buy me whatever I want, **whenever **I want!"

Ugh! " That's blackmail you brat!" accused Saralina She was starting to really dislike this kid.

" yeah ,so what?" rini said nonchalantly **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

" Say we're not into doing that.."

" HEY serena! You want to know a secret?" rini called out. We're suppose to protect _her_? Man, you'd think a girl like Small Lady wouldn't be acting this way..

" Okay, okay! Just don't tell anyone and we'll do it!" exclaimed Star in desperation.

" We WHAT?" Saralina looked at Star who just shrugged her shoulders.

" Deal." said Rini.

The trio went back downstairs to join the group and introductions began.

" I'm Mina" said a pretty blonde. Just like Star but Star's hair was slightly more golden.

" I'm Lita" said a strong brunette who was probably as strong as Saralina, wouldn't want to get into a fight with her! (sweat drop) Saralina had midnight black hair to her shoulders so they looked different but that was all that was different about them. Huh… they were pretty good friends back on their planet. Their future selves that is.

" I'm Ami" said a rather intelligent looking young woman.

"I'm Ray" said an intense girl.

"I'm Seiya" said the dark-haired handsome boy with the earring as he actually reached out and shook their hands. Lingering on Saralina's for longer than she cared to admit.

"This one here is Yaten" said Seiya, gesturing to the silver-haired guy that glanced Star's way. Yaten just looked up and nodded. Not much of a personality, star decided.

" I'm taiki" said a rather intelligent, warm young man.

" Lastly, I'm Serena. Sorry about the mix up" said the other blond girl but of course Star and Saralina already knew about this particular girl already. They'd been given the low-down on the present-day serena. Oh joy…

The girls then began talking with the group about school and life here in Japan.

At some point, the girls got around to asking what the three boys were here for. When rini announced, " they're looking for girlfriends" much to the boys' embarrassment. Not so Not so much as both girls' embarrassment at what happened next.

" Hey, seiya, if I could get you a date with any model, would you want her? ( Rini holds up the cover of the magazine with Saralina right on the cover)?

When saralina heard all that, she spit out her tea and blushed darker red than the bow on serena's school uniform. This wasn't suppose to be part of the deal! She gave rini dagger eyes as she waited.

Seiya took the cover of the magazine and looked at the model. Saralina's blush deepened more with each passing moment. Star looked furiously at rini for an explanation. To which rini posed the same question to Yaten regarding the a different magazine's model (a.k.a Star). To which she too, spit out her mouthful of tea and blushed. Both boys looked a while longer and said " Sure would, do you know them? Maybe you could get me a date or something huh?." seiya said but he clearly said it jokingly. Yaten just shrugged his shoulders non-commitedly. Rini looked outraged that neither of the boys were taking her seriously.

" What if I told you that I really did meet them and that I could maybe talk them into going out with you.." rini gave the two girls an sly look. " then maybe you'd believe me huh? You want girlfriends don't you!"

" Oh trust me you wouldn't want that girl! I hear models can be so stuck up at times!" Star replied, trying to sound convincing. Seiya and the other boys looked at her with questioning looks. So Star just looked down at her cup of coffee and Saralina just sat there trying not to laugh/cry at her sister's, as well as, her own embarrassment. When their father suggested they become models to help infiltrate the media, star was the most adamant about why they should NOT be doing it. Of course Saralina wasn't exactly bursting to jump on the cover either but she convinced star that it was the best way to help Small Lady, a.k.a. rini. Oh well, good thing they both have experience in dealing with pre-teen pain-in-the-butt girls. Trying to hook them up with strangers! They were princesses with responsibilities! They didn't have time for boyfriends or did they?

* In case you need more of a description, Star is blue-eyed with waist-length blonde hair, full lips, heart face and pierced ears. Saralina is hazel-eyed with waist-length Midnight black hair, same lips and face as her sister and two holes for earrings. The waist-length hair is a requirement for all guardians on their home planet. * **Please R&R! Thank you so much for commenting! I was really encouraged and I took your criticisms to heart by making some changes to this one! Thanks, Treasuredgirl. Will post chapter 7 whenever I get some more feedback. I have written all the way up to chapter 11 and I'm working on chapter 12 now. Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

After everyone went home that evening, the girls got settled into their new home. When suddenly Luna came bounding into the room calling for Rini.

" Rini! Where on earth have you been? I've been looking everywh- Oh, MY! Luna's expression was one of absolute shock to find not one but TWO strange girls in Rini's room; It also didn't help that she had just exposed herself to them by talking outright.

" Uhhh…I mean…(meow).."

"Oh wait, Luna it's alright we already know"

"H..how do you know my name! How could you already know?"

" Our names are Princess Star-gazer and Princess Saralina-galaxy ( luna's mouth drops wide open and she starts bowing to the Princesses) and we were sent her by Neo Queen Serenity to watch over Rini. For now, please don't let anyone else know we're here. Also we don't really care to be bowed to so if it's not too much trouble, could you please cut that out?"

"Oh, right sorry! Why would the queen send you two and not simply send two scouts from the future?

" We're still trying to figure that out for ourselves but in the meantime we'll just do our job, k?"

" Oh..uhh..sure I guess." ( Luna leaves the room) I don't trust those girls. They could be here to gather information on us, I'd better keep a close eye on them and rini. Shortly after the visit with Luna, the girls finally got to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Good morning class!" Ms. Ukyo welcome brightly

She got back a lot of mumble resembling ( goof smorning)

" Today we will be going over our test from last tim- oh!" the surprised teacher exclaimed. " Who do we have here? Serena, perhaps your would care to introduce us to our new classmates as they are your responsibility."

" Uhh-sure. They're from America and _**I**_was selected to host while they're here! That one(points to Star) is Star and the other one is her sister Saralina." serena said full of importance.

" Class, let's welcome these two girls all the way from New York to our little town of Juban."

The boys in class: " Hey Wow! American girls! I've always wondered what they were like!"

The girls in class: "Great, as if our year wasn't bad enough! Now we have a couple of new girls to contend with" *sigh*

During the "ohhhing and ahhing" Star just ignored all the stares and read her library book. Saralina on the other hand, was less than pleased to be gawked at.

" Who do you think you are ,gawking at us like we're zoo animals or something!"

" Now Saralina," star began, " you remember what father said about watching your temper…"

" Yeah, yeah I know, I know!" Saralina took deep breaths, counted to ten, and meditated for a little while. Unfortunately, the peace was short-lived.

(Fan-girl scream)

" Oh MY GOSH!"

" It's them! I can't believe it's them!"

( In unison)

" The Three Lights!"

All the girls, except Star and Saralina, rushed forward to crowd the three boys Star and Saralina met yesterday. They were here in school, so what? Hmmm..weren't they suppose to be working on getting a manager or something? Why would they want to go to school? The question forming in Star and Saralina's minds must have shown themselves on their faces.

" We're going to school to get our fan base back again, just in case you were wondering." Seiya explained, winked and started handing out posters again. Saralina was sorely tempted to demand an explanation for the wink but she just went back to meditating. Finally! The stars sat down ( seiya sat next to saralina but taiki sat next to star. Yaten was too busy talking to Serena) and class began as usual. After school the girls found a tiny ice cream shop and decided to try it.

" Oh my word, this is the best ice cream I've had in a while!"

" I know right!"

Then, who should spy them and start walking towards them but the three boys…again! Ugh! Were they following them or something?

" What are you two doing here?" questioned Taiki.

" We wanted ice cream and we came to get it. Do you have a problem with that?" Saralina demanded.

" We do when it's the same ice cream shop we like to go to. Girls are gonna start thinking we're dating our something." Seiya said with a laugh.

" Well don't worry about that! The chances of that are rather remote. We're dedicated to our fig-schooling right now so you can just leave us alone now" Star said with finality.

Seiya looked very put out but Taiki and Yaten were getting red in the face from laughter." To think that I'd want to date either of you is laughable!" Yaten exclaimed and then burst into more laughter.

" Same goes for us bub!" said Star, giving him The Look.

The girls left the ice cream shop and walked for about a block before they noticed Seiya running to catch up to them.

" Look, do you want something or are you just trying to bug us?"

" I just wanted to (pant) apologize for those two back there(pant), laughing at you. I would certainly wouldn't mind dating either of you but what they said was hurtful and I'm sorry."

" Oh, well, thank you for that Seiya. Seiya nodded and raced back to the ice cream shop.

Huh, that was rather nice of Seiya to say. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

(GROAN)

"Great, we have so much homework we may not even get the chance to sleep tonight!"

" It's okay, we can do this! I know we can, let's get started!" star encouraged.

After three hours worth of homework, courtesy of Juban High School. Finally, they got back to their room and fell asleep.

**Please R&R! Thank you so much for sticking with me!**


	8. Chapter 8

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep*

" Star could you turn that alarm clock off please!"

" mummm…huh, oh right sorry!" star apologized as she quickly turned it off. Of the two, Star was the morning person and saralina the night owl. Star jumped out of bed and got ready for school. Half an hour later she ran back to find Saralina still asleep in bed!

" Saralina! Get up now! School starts in 20 minutes!"

"WHAT! Oh no, why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

" You know what you're like in the mornings! You won't get up for anyone!"

The girls just walked into the classroom when the bell rang. Serena wasn't there yet so the Saralina could feel a little bit better about sleeping in. Serena made her entrance, panting, 10 minutes later. School was much the same as it was yesterday without all the drama of the Three Lights entering class again. Apparently they were absent today, probably looking for that manager Star thought of yesterday. There was a collective sigh from all the students but for the boys, it was a sigh of relief.

Lunch at a Japanese school was a very different from that of America. For one thing, students had to bring their own lunches and could eat wherever they pleased. Star and Saralina found themselves sitting with Serena and her group of friends during this period. Unfortunately, they felt like total outsiders based on what they were eating.

" what's that?" Lita asked, gesturing towards Star's Meatball sub.

" Oh this..uhh..this is a meatball sub and they're quite popular in New York City. They're not all the good for you but they're really hard to resist! Want to try one?"

" Uhh..sure I guess I can try it." Lita took a bite and her eyes grew wide. " Wow! This is really something! I think I taste a little bit of paprika in the meat and a little bit of pepper in the tomato sauce."

" Wow, you really know your spices and food!" star said in amazement.

" Thanks, I really enjoy cooking and I'm told that I'm really good at it."

" Okay, then how about I get you the recipe to my sauce and sandwich?"

" That'd be great! Thanks!"

After lunch, they finished out the day with Chemistry. Not one of Saralina or serena's strongest subjects but they were partnered with Ami so they couldn't do anything that bad right? Wrong.

" Okay, so I mix this concoction of Potassium Carbonate with the Hydrochloric acid right?" saralina asked, already pouring it in.

" Wait! I don't think they're suppose to be mix-(cough) oh dear what's that scent?"

" Ouch! It's so hot to touch! I think it burned my hand!" serena starts crying.

" That's it! I'll just dump some good old H2O in there and cool things off.." serena announced as she (with a mitt) held the beaker underneath the tap water.

" Serena, no don't do that!" ami screamed.

*BOOM* (Fire goes everywhere, causing everyone to duck, along with a puff of non-hazardous put terrible smelling gas)

" Ooops, that wasn't right was it?" serena and saralina both said looking sheepish and ridiculous covering their noses.

(sweat drop forms on the teacher's head)

" That's enough for one day class. No homework tonight, just be ready to go over our notes in the morning."

**Later**

"Cheer up Saralina! At least you didn't get expelled for the fire!" Star said trying to comfort her sister.

" It's no use! I'm not good at science!" Saralina walked in the house, went up to her room and shut the door.

After dinner, star went up to check on Saralina only to find her hard at work on her chemistry notes. Nothing could keep her sister down but in this instance Star was glad.

They were right in the middle of their homework when…..

*Crack* what was that? TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm officially changing Rini's grade to third grader okay? Thanks!**

*Crack* " Huh, what was that?" Star said looking up from their second night of homework.

"I don't know, but it sounds like it came from the room serena and rini share."

" Go check on them okay?"

Saralina tiptoed into their room only to see serena halfway off the bed and Rini nowhere in sight! Oh no!

Saralina ran back into the room and Star could tell by the look on her face that whatever she had to say wouldn't be pleasant.

" Rini's gone!"

Suddenly,

" hey, who the heck are you two and where's serena?" " Wait, HELP! Somebody please help m-phmphm." (muffled scream)

"she's outside! What happened to her voice" The girls lean out of the window to the street below. They see rini struggling with two people who are trying to tie rini up after already getting the gag in her mouth.

" Look, there she is with…?"

" I-I don't believe it, Star please tell you see what I see."

" yeah, unfortunately, I do see"

It wasn't two **people **who were trying to kidnap the princess but two _Star Guardians. _These star guardians were unlike anything the girls had ever seen. Their uniforms were short, black and they had short hair. Star felt as though she was going to be sick but Saralina was already jumping out of the window. Star followed suit and the two girls hid by the side of the house.

" Ready?"

" Yup!"

Star brought out her pen and saralina her compact.

Star clicked her pen and out came her staff, a glowing white, Saralina pushed the center and out popped her shield.( Angels by Within Temptation music plays [only the first few seconds] Treasuredgirl does **not **own this either. ) The girls threw their weapons into the air and the weapons started spinning. Their pajamas faded more with each rotation into their princess Galactic guardian outfits. Their outfits were long white dress, with silver outlines of the stars, suns, moons, and planets. (kinda like this with all the details I just described google.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=538&tbm=isch&tbnid=vfd2HHB62_9hbM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=zfDBa6t87XtLnM&imgurl=.&w=500&h=500&ei=NS4UT7TsN5OmsAKFyp32Aw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=525&vpy=157&dur=6222&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=114&ty=162&sig=107725597688995117801&page=3&tbnh=147&tbnw=147&start=28&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:28 ) (if only .com shows up, put a www. first k. )Then their angel wings and diamond eye masked showed up. Finally, the girls were ready for business.

"Stop in the name of the king! How dare you call yourself Guardians and kidnap a little girl from her bed in the middle of the night! Well, now, you're future queens are here to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!" princess star announced.

" You won't be a future queen for long..Star." said one of them.

" Rachelle! How could you turn on us and father?" star demanded of her old friend.

" She's got something planned for the both of you but I don't know if can wait that long. Planetary power!" The Earth shook around the girls and they all jumped to safety. As soon as all the girls weren't touching it anymore, the earth had stopped moving.

In the struggle, the two ex-guardians had dropped rini. Saralina sprung into action, grabbing rini and covering both of them with her shield. She clicked a button and the shield slid down into a dome of hard steel. Knowing rini was safe, it was Star's turn.

" My turn!" star said as the pulled on the handle of her staff to pull out her sword and she flung the bottom aside.

"Sword of light cut through to the heart of our captured friends !" Star said as she swung her sword vertically on the ex-guardians. The sword of light cut right down the middle of the ex-guardians and the black outfits, and short hair dissipated, leaving only Star and Saralina's oldest friends. Star picked up her sheath and pushed her sword pack into with a flash of light. Then, Star called Saralina out and they embraced their old friends. Sadly, the two girls could remember nothing about what had happened and who had done this to them. The girls said goodbye to their friends and clicked their weapons. The weapons went back to being ordinary objects. Rini was knocked unconscious when she was dropped and she wasn't going to wake anytime soon, so, after having check her for signs of serious injury, they placed her back into bed with serena and went back to bed themselves. Neither girl would admit it but they didn't get any sleep the rest of the night, wondering who could be behind the Guardian takeover. Who? Oh well, whoever it is , is gonna have to go through her and Saralina before they can get to rini. They were, after all, rini's guardians.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the link. Go to Google Images, type in white medieval wedding dresses with long sleeves. Go to the 24th photo. It's got a blonde girl with a dress that has really long sleeves. Thanks.

Star's POV:

Finally! It's the weekend and we can have a little bit of fun and search for the answer to who is behind the attack on Rini. I'm so concerned for her and I know it's dangerous to leave her alone, so we're just going to have to take care of her if she is alone at any point in time.

" So do you think that sounds like a good idea?" saralina asked.

" huh, wait what? Sorry I was in my own thoughts"

" (sigh) I saw a modeling agency sending out fliers for models and I thought that maybe we should do it. I mean, I'm going to go crazy if I don't get out of that house soon! Plus, it would be a quick way to get the people- behind- all -of -this's attention. They would know that we are here and they should be careful" saralina said with a wink.

" I think it's a great idea but we should bring Rini with us."

" What? To a modeling job? Are you kidding me?"

" No, it's just that it wouldn't be safe to leave her alone right now."

" What about Serena?"

" She's going shopping with her friends for darien's surprise birthday party remember?"

" Oh yeah, I guess we do have to take her with us then."

" Yup, I'll go tell her and get her ready."

Half an hour later, and the trio arrived at Madam's Modeling Agency for their first job/try-out. They walked into the waiting room and sat down. Then, a short, fashion-savvy women approached them and asked them to please follow her. They entered a big studio with lights, cameras, make-up, wardrobe and many photographers. They walked up to one of the photographers who shook his head 'No' then went back to his pictures.

" They're perfect!" said a young man who ran up to them. " Hi, my name's Joey and I would love to take some pictures of you ladies today."

" Okay, I'm Stara and this is Sara." I said smoothly. Rini looked up at me in confusion and I just mouthed 'later' to her. While Saralina discussed what kind of job we'd be doing. Rini shrugged her shoulders and continued looking around.

" He wants us to pose as roman goddesses in full battle armor." saralina said.

" Sweet! Let's go get ready."

An hour and a bunch of make-up later and we were ready to go.

" Okay girls if you would please stand over there, yes that's perfect!"

The photographer started snapping shots like crazy, then he'd stop and tell them to move a different way. After a few more shots, he told the girls to go change into some bathing suits. On my suit, the top half was blue and the bottoms were red and white with a gem-studded star connecting the bottoms to the top. Saralina's was a black and green bandage bikini that she was really uncomfortable in.

" Alright then, hmmm.. I don't know, something's just not right." , the photographer said, " Ah! You ( he pointed a saralina) are suppose to be acting like you adore that suit but right now your face says you hate it."

" Yeah, I know, I'm sorry but can we take a little break right now?" saralina queried.

" Alright, alright you've earned a break. Take 15 everybody!" the photographer shouted.

" what's wrong Sara?" I asked. She gave me a weird look but then realized that people were eavesdropping.

" I just needed a break." she said as she gestured to the side of the studio, indicating she needed to talk to me in private.

Once we got there,

" Could you help me loosen the straps around my stomach? They're too tight and that's why I was having a hard time smiling."

" Sure thing" I said.

" Thanks, I'm ready to give it another try." she said confidently.

The girls go over to the photographer, only to see him going over their previous photos. Then a model from one of the other shoots walks over to the photographer and starts to demean his work. " This looks totally wrong. You positioned them this way instead of looking at something! How can you call yourself a photographer and have pictures like these?" the model said and stormed off. Star and Saralina immediately walked over to the distraught photographer.

" I think they're wonderful and you've done a fantastic job!" I said and smiled sweetly.

" Yeah, that model doesn't know what she's talking about! These are wonderful!" said saralina.

The photographer looked up at the girls and smiled. " Alright, let's get back to work!"

(glass breaks, a scream)

" Now what?" saralina said with frustration.

The girls turned in time to see yet another pair of ex-guardians who had rini in their grasp. The photographer fainted at the sight of the ex-guardians. Star and Saralina made their escape to go transform. We clicked our normally mundane items and transformed into Princess Star and Saralina.

" Let her go!" I said

" How dare you try to kidnap Rini during the day. Awfully bold aren't you especially with us here."

" She is annoyed that you have the nerve to interfere in her plans and we're here to teach you a lesson, Your Highnesses." said a voice that was clearly another old friend's named Ali.

" Who is this 'she' you keep referring to?" I demanded.

" Enough talk," said her partner, Constance, " now we fight!"

Ali's power was the ability to control wind and she used her full force to throw the guardians out the window. Except that it didn't work, because saralina had put up her shield to protect them. Then Saralina threw her shield at the two ex-guardians to surprise them. They jumped out of the way far enough for Rini, who wasn't anywhere close to being tied up, to make it over to my side. I looked up in time to see Constance land a powerful blow on Saralina. Saralina slumped over and didn't move.

" Saralina! You're going to pay for that Constance!" Star drew out her sword of light yet again.

" Sword of light, cut these guises off their counterparts!" and she swung her sword at the two. The ex-guardians couldn't avoid the strike so, in a moment, there stood my and Saralina's old friends again.

" Thanks so much guys!" Ali gushed. " See you soon?"

" Yeah you know it!" I said. I ran over to check on saralina who just smiled her 'ok' at me. What a relief that she's alright and rini was too. We told rini to go back into the main floor of the studio. Rini looked like she wanted to say something but then thought better of it. Instead she said thank you, did a curtsy and was gone. We transformed back into our bathing suits and rejoined the photo shoot. That night the three of us slept well and didn't wake up once. After all, we'd had quite a day!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I've been really busy! This is a chapter in my story that ThatDarnNinja and I are doing a crossover. Here's the story from **_**The Galactic Guardians**_** point of view and TDN is working on her's from Inuyasha and kagome's point of view! It's really funny and I hope you all enjoy this crossover! It's been really fun doing it! Look for ThatDarnNinja's version soon! If she doesn't have it up soon…then you'll have to hound her for it!**

(Everyone's POV)

" OH MY WORD!" serena came into the room screaming at the top of her lungs.

Star and Saralina had to cover their ears. When serena was finally done screaming, they got the news out of her.

" There's going to be an anime fair!"

" Sorry, a what exactly?"

" Where have you been, living under a rock all these years! An anime fair is a place where people of all shapes and sizes dress up like someone from an anime and walk around. You know, just doing stuff buying food, taking pictures!"

" So it's basically like a Japanese version of Halloween?"

" Wha-, what's Halloween?"

" Oh, never mind but it sounds like fun! When is it?"

" This weekend!" serena squealed with joy.

" A cosplay fair? That sounds awesome! I'm wanna go!" rini said, coming in suddenly.

" Well, uh, you see the thing is, that I haven't actually got the tickets yet, haha" serena said looking down at her fingers. Star, Saralina, and Rini fall over from disappointment.

" Serena, you got me all excited and like a meatball head you don't even have the tickets yet?" rini accused. Which, in turn, started yet another argument between the two. When Serena's mom walks in holding something looking suspiciously like tickets.

" Serena dear, did you say that you wanted to go to that Cosplay in Tokyo? I won 8 tickets down at the supermarket today and you may have them.." Mrs. Tsukino help up her hand to stop serena from jumping up and down, " but you have to take these two and rini with you. Your father and I will be out of town and we have nobody to watch her.

" BUT MOM! That's so NOT FAIR! I don't want to baby sit this brat for a whole weekend!" Serena kept on complaining but her mom didn't budge. Finally, serena agreed to take rini as long as she kept quiet.

Serena and rini raced up to pack but Star and Saralina didn't know what they were going to wear. Suddenly serena and rini came down and announced that they, too, had no costumes to wear. Star decided that they should take a shopping trip to a store she'd seen on their way to a modeling job that afternoon. Serena agreed and called up all her friends to go too! In the store, they happened to see Taiki, Seiya and Yaten too.

" Hey, what are you guys doing here" star asked.

" Isn't it obvious? We're going to the Cosplay fair, you are too huh?

" Yeah…"

" Great, then we can all go together!" seiya said with a sexy smile that caused every girl there to agree automatically.

Three hours and 500 costumes later, the girls and guys emerged with their spoils. Rini was going to be Amulet Heart from Shugo Chara **( Treasuredgirl does not own this!), **Rei was going to be a feudal era priestess, Mina was going as Misuzu from Air TV**( Treasuredgirl does not own Air TV**) , somehow saralina got talked into being a demon-slayer from Inuyasha( it's Sango, but **Treasuredgirl does not own this series**!), Serena was going as Sesshomaru's Mother from Inuyasha( **I do not own Inuyasha**!) Seiya was going as Miroku from Inuyasha ( **Still don't own this one**.) ( Miroku is after all the husband of Sango) much to Saralina's embarrassment, star was going as Sailor V ( Mina thought she was discovered when star picked it but tried hard not to show it), Lita is going as Ukyo from Ranma ½ **( Treasuredgirl does not own this!) **Yaten is going as Inuyasha, ( **Treasuredgirl does not own Inuyasha**!) Ami's going to be Akane from Ranma ½( **still don't own this show!**) Taiki was going as Kaname Kuran from Vampire Knight **( Treasuredgirl does not own Vampire Knight**!)

They all went home that evening with a sense of accomplishment. The next day they were on their way to one of the biggest fairs in Japan.

**Day 1 of the Fair**

" We're here! Let's go get changed!" Serena announced.

They all emerged from the bathroom looking like quite a sight to anyone who was paying attention.

" Man, I feel so exposed in this demon-slayer outfit! Plus, this thing is heavy!" Saralina complained gesturing to hiraikotsu.

" What? Come on Saralina! You've worn less than that! Plus you're the strongest girl, next to lita, that I know!" star said. Causing seiya's mouth to turn into a sly smile as he looked saralina up and down. As well as, saralina to blush and fume at her sister, who just laughed. After they bought some okynomiyaki from a stand, they all started to walk around when…

" Hey you guys look at that!" Rei shouted and pointed at, well herself. Working at one of the shops was a girl that looked exactly like sailor mars! The girl who was dressed as Sailor Mars turned around and screamed. Suddenly a guy wearing a red outfit with dog ears came running out with his tetsusaiga, looking for the cause of the girl's scream.

The girl yelled something that sounded like " Put that away Inuyasha! You'll hurt somebody! Inuyasha! SIT BOY!"

At this time the boy fell face first in the dust.

" Well that's disappointing, I thought I was going to be the only Inuyasha this year." Yaten said with despair.

" It's all right yaten, I think you look much better than that guy! He's an obvious phony! Just look at him!" Rini said encouragingly. The boy and girl were fighting about the 'Sit boy' when the boy finally looked over at Rei. Rei saw his face pale and he picked up his sword to swing it towards her.

"AHHH!" came from the entire group.

" Back away, demon I won't let you sully Kikyo's memory!" the boy, the real Inuyasha, said menacingly as he marched towards Rei. Star decided it was time to stop this fight.

" Hey, hey, whoa there dude, you do realize this isn't real right?" star said cautioning.

" No-not real? Kagome, what's going on here?" Inuyasha yelled at the girl, the real Kagome. " Miroku what on earth are you doing with these people? I though you were going to go get something to eat?" Inuyasha asked the Miroku-seiya.

" Uhhh..I think you must have the wrong guy, man. I don't know you and I don't think I want to." seiya said with a chuckle. Inuyasha just looked at him and then something caught his eye in the background. The group looked to see what he saw and saw the other Miroku coming.

" Hey Inuyasha, I found some food just like Kagome brings us.." Miroku said going up to Yaten.

" _Your _friend is over there pal." yaten said in disgust.

" Huh? Oh. OH! Sango my love! How did you get here?" Miroku said as he rushed over to Saralina and grabbed her behind.

**SMACK**

" Oh sango! How could you do such a thing! I though you loved me, it's me, Miroku," Miroku said as he took Saralina's hand and tried to kiss her. Saralina didn't even have time to blink as Seiya socked Miroku in the side and sent him flying.

" You get away from her you pervert!" seiya shouted.

Saralina just stood there with her mouth open and a blush spreading its way across her cheeks.

" Hey! What do you think you're doin' here?" oh yeah, there was still Inuyasha to deal with. At that moment he was talking to Serena, a.k.a. Sesshomaru's mom.

" If that slimy worm is here, let him come out and face me like a man!" Inuyasha said as he drew his sword out for the third time that day.

" Inuyasha…" kagome started

" Oh, no not again!" Inuyasha whimpered.

" SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha went down again as Kagome came over to apologize to Serena.

" No, it's alright, really! I think he's one of the best actors I've ever seen," Serena replied, " but he seems to be taking it a little too far!"

" Oh, yeah that's just what he likes to do every time we come here." Kagome said nervously as she turned back to the stall she was working at before the surprise had happened. Serena walked over to explain what had happened to the Sailor Scouts who looked like they were ready to beat up Inuyasha. That's when star noticed Saralina talking to a certain monk, with a blush all over her face.

Star excused herself and ran over to her sister.

" What's going on?" star said as soon as she could get her sister away from Seiya.

" He asked me if I was all right. That monk was frisking me but you didn't know that did ya?( star looked in the direction of Saralina's assailant ) Anyway, he told me that if I ever needed him, he'd be there for me. Isn't that sweet! Then….he asked me out in that nonchalant way of his and I said ' Alright' !" saralina said with a glow on her face.

Star's jaw dropped a few feet and her eyes went wide. _Saralina has a boyfriend? And it was Seiya?_

" I..uh I'm happy for you but are you sure?" star stuttered.

" Yeah, I mean when I'm around him, I don't feel like a Galactic Guardian but simply a normal girl," Saralina replied with a shrug.

Saralina spent the rest of the day with seiya. They rode rides, got something to eat and even entered a costume contest. They got first place in the Couples division. Star missed her sister but she had never seen saralina quite so happy. They all loaded up on the bus and tried to forget about their weird day. However, this weird day was nothing compared to what would happen next…

**DAY 2 of fair**

The boys were still in their same costumes. Besides Mina and Star switching costumes for today the other girls stuck with their same costumes. Mina was looking at some delicious looking Taiyaki when she ran straight into another cosplayer. This one was different from all the other though, he had silver hair, fur wrapped on his shoulder, armor of the feudal era and a large red/white kimono on.(it's Sesshomaru by the way, Ninja will explain how he got there!) Boy was this guy ever a hunk-cicle! Mina just couldn't stop staring at the guy. He finally noticed her and gave her a look full of disdain. Mina didn't care, she would have this guy eating out of the palm of her hand if it took her whole life!

" Hi my name's Mina." she said and stuck out her hand. Sesshomaru just looked at her hand for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, curiosity overcame his prejudices towards humans and he said in his coldest voice.

"I'm Sesshomaru. Now, what do you want?"

" Oh well, I was just wondering if you come here often," mina said while blushing.

" I don't make it a habit of speaking to humans, so no. Wh-" Sesshomaru never got to finish what he was saying because a sweet little girl in an orange kimono(Rin) came walking up with some Taiyaki. "Oh great, he's got a daughter and he actually believes he's Sesshomaru! Of all the bad luck I get a guy with a kid who's also crazy!" mina thought. The little girl began to tell Sesshomaru about her the adventure she had while getting something to eat. Mina could tell they were done talking and quietly excused herself to get some Taiyaki as well. While Seiya and Saralina were on a ride, Star was considering going into a tent marked 'Comic Con' when she noticed a family pair of girls walking over to Amu (rini). Rini was too busy dancing around and laughing to notice the dark shapes moving slowly towards her.

_Oh man, why here? Why now? Don't they have anything better to do at a Cosplay Fair than kidnap Rini! _

Saralina was still on the ride so it was up to Star to take care of this one by herself. Star found a quiet alley in between two buildings to transform. A few minutes later, Galactic Guardian Princess Star walked out, ready to take on the ex-guardians. Fortunately, these two weren't like the last girls. Star didn't recognize them but knew the moment their eyes widened that her work here was done. Star held up her hands as if to appear as though she was going to attack with all she had and the two girl screamed while running away. Star turned and smiled at rini who in turned smiled back at her.

" Thank you…again." rini said sweetly but tiredly. Star just nodded and rini ran off to find their group again. Star transformed back into her Misuzu outfit when ,suddenly, something hit star in the chest, leaving her seeing black dots. Then everything went black as star lost consciouness completely.


	12. Chapter 12: Sister vs Sister

_Flashback:_

_Star felt something hit her chest and it left her seeing dots. Then her whole world turned black as star passed out._

_End Flashback._

" All right! That was the most fun I've had all year! I'm so glad mom scored us those tickets!" Serena shouted with joy then sighed, " If only Darien were here! We would have ridden rides, held hands and gazed at each other in the moonlight" serena said with a sigh of longing.

" Alright already! Serena, you've been saying that for the past hour and it's getting old!" complained Rei. After the weird encounter with the other girl, it had left Rei feeling weird. For some reason, Rei was getting negative energies and weird feelings. If only she could figure out why.

" Oh look! There's the bus!" Ami said. The group began to get on the bus when Saralina, who hadn't been paying attention to anything except Seiya, finally noticed Star's absence.

" Hey guys, have you seen Star? I can't seem to find her anywhere" saralina asked worriedly.

" Oh, now that you mention it I haven't seen her since she went off to find rini" lita said.

" I didn't even see her reach me!" rini cried.

" Oh, no!" saralina began to cry. Seiya did his best to comfort her but in the end they all went back to the now empty fair to find Star. The park looked eerie in the dark and without all the people. Ami suggested they split up in twos to have a better chance at finding her. Saralina opted to go with Rini when seiya explained that he would go with his friends to search. Rini looked on one side of the parkway where she'd seen star last and Saralina looked on the other. _Oh star, where are you?! I'm so sorry for leaving you all alone!_

Suddenly, saralina saw a sheet of paper. It said " Dear Galactic Guardian Princess, Yes we know who you are and we have your sister. If you ever want to see her again, come to the Juban City Park ,Thursday at 7:00, Don't bring anybody with you or she dies." The signature said anonymous. Saralina knew what she'd have to do, she'd go to the City Park and she'd do whatever it took to get her sister back but Saralina would have felt better if only she could tell Seiya. Now she had to find a way to get everyone to stop searching.

" Ah-ha! So that's where she went!" saralina called out.

" Where is she?" Saralina felt bad inside, having to lie to Seiya and see the look of genuine concern on his face! Oh if only she could let him know what was going on.

By now the group had met up again,

" Oh, she just texted me to tell me that she got sick on a ride and took the train back home. Nobody was there to meet her at the station so she just called up a friend our ours." Saralina knew the excuse was lame but it seemed to work.

" You mean we walked around here for _hours _just to have her be somewhere else?! Ah geez what a bust!" serena complained.

" Come on Serena, we were only out here for about 10 minutes and it wasn't in vain! We were looking for Star." lita chided. Serena just pouted and stomped off in the direction of the bus terminal. Seiya hung back to walk with Saralina and to hold her as best he could. But it was not use, Saralina just couldn't shake the bad feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

Star opened her eyes to a dark world. _Where am I? How did I get here?_

"Welcome Princess Star-gazer to the Headquarters of the Black-Force Guardians!" boomed a deep, woman's voice.

" Who are you and what have you done with my sister!?" star shouted.

" Oh nothing dear….at least, not yet anyway. We kidnapped you to get your sister to seek _us_ you see. Unfortunately, in order to get her, we need to do a few things to you first." the woman said with an evil smile.

" Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try it!" Star said threateningly.

The tall shadow with a woman's voice stepped forward into the light.

_No! NO! NOO! It's couldn't be _her_! It just couldn't be! Our enemy is…_ Alana?!

" Hello star sweetie." said a now honey smooth voice, " It's been a while hasn't it?"

Suddenly, star found that she couldn't move a muscle. She tried to shout at her former best friend but she couldn't speak either. Alana had platinum blonde hair with violet eyes, which were now filled with hatred.

" Silly princess, you should have known better than to get stuck in a Shadow pin." Alana tched chidingly.

Finally star found her voice but it was a weak comparison to her normal one.

" How dare you! How could you Alana?! We were friends! All of us-"

" No! I was never your friend! I was your lady-in-waiting, your _servant!_"

" No! You were never our servant! We loved you like a third sister and now you're betraying us? Alana why?!"

" For years, nobody gave ME any recognition, it was 'Princess Star this,' ' Princess Saralina that' but me? NO! NEVER!" Alana said as she zapped star with a black beam of light. Star found her world getting dimmer and dimmer as she blacked out for the second time.

Serena, Seiya, Saralina, Rei, Lita, Ami, Rini, Mina, Luna, Artemis and Yaten decided to stop at a diner for something to eat while Taiki called The Starlights' agency about business. After dinner, they began to walk around the market for some souvenirs. Suddenly, Saralina grew woozy and then collapsed to the ground or would have if it weren't for Seiya.

" Sara, what's wrong?! Are you okay?!" said a concerned seiya.

" Mhmm..what.. Yeah I'm good don't worry I'm just a little dizzy"

" What happened?" asked Luna. Luna and Artemis had opted for staying away from the fairgrounds for their own health.

" No-nothing! Luna when did you guys get here? You know you're not supposed to talk in public!"

" Can't worry about that now, are you sure you're alright?" Could they really be from the Negaverse and if so, why is this girl looking extremely pale right now? Luna wondered. Luna didn't have time to voice these opinions before Saralina actually fainted.

" That's it! I'm taking her back to the hotel." Seiya announced. .

"I'm actually kinda beat too you guys." Lita said.

" I think we should all just go back to the hotel and Saralina can call Star to check in on her." Mina agreed. So they waited by the bus stop and arrived at the hotel an hour later.

Upon arrival at the hotel, Seiya walked Saralina to her room and ordered some Lemon Zinger tea. After staying to make sure that saralina drank every last drop, saralina finally managed to convince Seiya that she was ,in fact, going to be just fine. With a smile and a sweet kiss on the forehead, seiya departed for his own room. After Seiya left, Saralina faced the choice she'd made while he was there. She'd go face whoever this was and she'd get her sister back.

It was Thursday, Juban Park and the time was 7:00. Princess Saralina stood erect and anxious, awaiting the arrival of her sister and star's captors. _Where are they?! They said to be here at 7:00 and so I am! Wait!_ Saralina thought as she heard a noise and sprung around, shield ready, eyes blazing. It was Star! That couldn't be right….her sister was still captured wasn't she? Saralina paused as Star pulled out her staff and removed the sword. She then leveled the sword at her only sister and advanced in a swift motion meant to seriously injure Saralina.

" What?! Star, it's me, your sister, Saralina! Are you in there? Can you hear me?" Saralina shouted at her sister but the attacks didn't stop coming. All Saralina could do was do her best to block each oncoming attack and try to reach her sister. " What are you doing?!" Then saralina heard it, a laugh that she knew all too well from her childhood. Out of the shadows stepped her ex-best friend Alana.

"ALANA! What'd you do to my sister! How could you do this?! We were so close when we were young. Now you've turned traitor! Tell me now! Who is it that's controlling your strings, hmm? You're not smart or brave enough to pull this off without some help."

Alana turned red at the snide comments, just as saralina realized she would. The Alana that Saralina remembered never could get a grip on the temper she had, the witch. Alana turned and _ordered _Star to attack Saralina and star actually _obeyed_. Saralina was so caught off guard that she fell backwards with blast, in pain as much as shock. Saralina glanced up to see Star standing over her…getting ready to deliver the final blow. When…

" Stop right there!" a chorus of voices shouted. Star, Saralina and Alana glanced over in shock to see the Sailor Scouts and the Starlights.

" I am- ugh!" serena stammered as the other told her that 'now was not the time to deliver the long opening speech' and serena just glowered. The team took up a group offensive position. Alana just shrugged, no longer fazed by the sudden appearance of the scouts. She called two evil guardians out of the air to her and told them to 'take care of these little kids'. The guardians ran forward, slicing at the Sailor Scouts. The scouts were using everything they had to return the advance but things weren't going well. In the meantime, Alana went back to Star finishing off Saralina who was still fighting for her life. Her identity, as well as star's was thankfully kept a secret. (The help comes from Rini, who got home late from finishing a test at the school, and saw her guardians in danger.) However, during the Scouts' appearance Star had somehow managed a way to stop herself from attacking or killing her sister. Her bright red eyes would change back to her normal blue ones whenever she had temporary control. Every time she was about to shoot Saralina, Star used her left hand to catch her right arm before she could deliver the killing blow. Even in the deep pool of mind control, Star was still able to figure out that she couldn't keep doing this much longer. Alana was beginning to suspect something was amiss with the spell. So star did something only a sister would do… she broke her own arm to save her sister. The pain was enough to bring her back in full control of her own body again and she aimed her blow at Alana instead of Saralina. Alana was hit and, coward she still was, called her minions and ran away. The Scouts cheered their victory only to see the two girls they had saved moving away at an alarmingly fast rate.

" Hey you! You could say thank you, we just saved your butts and you're going to run out on us!" Serena called out.

" Hey Serena, leave them alone! Can't you see one of them is hurt!" mina announced. Rini ran over to Star's prone body where Saralina was kneeling. " Is she going to be alright?" rini asked, worriedly.

Saralina allowed herself to smile at rini and simply nodded her head 'yes'. Saralina stood up, bowed her head in thanks, and hoisted her sister up to walk away.

" Wait!" lita called out but it was too late. Saralina had already left with Star.

"This is certainly going to be a hard thing to make up a story about." saralina thought as she walked over to the bed where Star lay, asleep. The moment they'd gotten out of range of the Scouts, she released the magic she had been holding to keep star in her uniform. She ran into the hotel and called for the doctor who had come promptly to stitch up Star's arm.

" Sa-Sara?" star mumbled. She opened her blue eyes and stared at Saralina. " I'm sorry Saralina, I did everything I could think of to stop myself from attacking you! I could see what was happening but I couldn't stop it! Are you okay?" Star asked as she tried to sit up, only to wince.

" Yes I'm fine, don't worry about me! You shouldn't be moving yet, the doctor said the "accident" you had was quite strenuous. Star nodded her head in understanding, this was what they'd tell the others. " So you heard we were here, you came over to catch up but you were hit by a car on the way over here." saralina said with finality. Star just raised her eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "Please, a princess would not be quite so careless."

" I know but it's the best we've got so you just go along with this for now." saralina said with a finger pointed at Star.

" Huh…"

" What?" saralina asked.

" The protectees protected the Protectors. That and I think I know who's behind all of this, I recognized the potion that Alana gave me. Sara, I think Aunt Elyse is behind all of this evil that's been going on." Saralina could only stare, mouth open, in shock. Her favorite aunt…just tried to get the two sisters to kill themselves. She couldn't believe it!

**Phew! Sorry for this one being so late everyone but it took a while to write. Please review this chapter as well as the previous one! I would like to know how you like it so far. Also, here's a poll. Tell me where you would like to see them take a trip (besides America please), who do you want to see in the story that's from the original series, should there be more things with high school? I'd love to hear from all of you! Thanks for sticking with me! Believe me it only gets easier from here ****J**


	13. Chapter 13 Star and Yaten are dating!

_Flashback:_

_Their favorite aunt had just tried to get them to kill each other!?_

"Hey saralina, it's alright!" star cautioned when she saw how pale her sister had gotten. " I mean, it's just a guess for now okay, so don't get so upset." Saralina just nodded her consent with sad eyes. To her, this aunt was like a second mother to saralina. Star knew it was bad to lie to her sister but she didn't want to hurt saralina even more. Star got up, showered, and dressed in time for everyone to arrive carrying a lot of food.

" So here you are Star, we've been so worried about you!" lita said.

" Yeah I know and I'm sorry but it was really imperative that I meet my friend." star smiled apologetically.

" What's with all the food guys, I thought you'd be here when I got back." saralina said, trying to change the topic. Thankfully serena latched on to the new conversation to describe how hungry she was and finally broke Rei down into buying some food for her. Even though Star knew serena was lying, she decided to go along with the act in order to preserve her own secret.

" Awesome because I'm positively starved for something to eat! All we did was get work done and we didn't stop for any breaks at all. *sigh*" star said.

" Oh really…what kind of work took you so long to do that you didn't even eat." Yaten inquired.

"Oh well…you know…modeling work and stuff like that…So what'd you guys get." star said. However Yaten's gaze on star increased to a look of suspicion. It was obvious he was on to them but Saralina didn't know what to do. Thankfully, Seiya walked over to embrace both sisters, forgoing their having to answer Yaten's gaze. Seiya shot a look a yaten that star didn't quite catch but it caused him to turn and stomp away. _What a horrible personality! I'll be glad when I don't have to deal with _him_ anymore! Star_ _thought. Finding a girlfriend, ha! Who'd ever be wanna be caught dead dating him. Star thought with a smirk._

Next day:

"Ugh! Why'd I get stuck with getting the groceries for dinner tonight?!" star muttered

_Flashback;_

"_Oh dear, we're all out of noodles and a few other things!" serena's mom said, "Serena dear, will you please go pick some up at the store real quick, and take star with you so you don't wander off. Serena begged her mom not to make her go but she dredged out of the door anyway, dragging star by the arm the whole time. _

"_Okay look, You get the ingredients while _I_ go down to the arcade for a while." serena called out as she ran off in that direction. End flashback;_

"Well this is what I get for not putting my foot down and telling serena to help me with the groceries. There are so many things on this list that I can't even see over this sack of-oof!" Star didn't get to finish her mini-rant when someone ran full-speed straight into her. The groceries went flying everywhere, the eggs broke open and Star landed with a hard grunt. Star looked over to give the offender a piece of her mind….only to see that it was Yaten.

" Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Why the h*** did you just run into me when you could clearly see that I was standing there!? Do you have any idea how long it took me to find all of the items on the list?! On top of that, you've not yet issued an apology!?" star paused in her rant long enough to catch yaten rolling his eyes.

" Look, I'm sorry but you haven't exactly given me the chance to apologize have you! I'll reimburse you the money on the groceries but that's all you deserve." yaten stated as he threw his money at Star.

" You could at least try helping me up since it was your impatience that caused me to fall in the first place!" Star said and reached her hand up to Yaten's. Yaten sighed and picked Star up off the ground by placing his hands on her back and shoulders. Star stared into Yaten's gorgeous green eyes for a few seconds, allowing herself to become entranced when she heard a familiar 'click' come from the bushes. Yaten and Star sprang apart and headed in the direction of the click. A paparazzi photographer jumped out of the bushes and ran across the packed street. Yaten let out a groan and took off in pursuit of the photographer. Five minutes later, Yaten returned out of breath and defeated.

" I couldn't..(gasp)..catch him..(gasp)..he got into a car and sped off."

" You idiot! Do you realize the compromising position he snapped us in?! This could ruin both of our reputations!" star angrily reminded him.

" Yeah, yeah I don't need **you** to remind me but it was your fault were in that situation in the first place! If you hadn't have insisted on being helped off the ground like a baby, none of this would have happened in the first place!" this was the most mad that star had ever seen this normally cool, indignant boy.

" Need I remind you **who** it was that pushed me down in the beginning! What was so important that you just had to bowl me over to get to it?" Here yaten blushed and his mask of indignance replaced his fiery one of a moment ago. "It's none of your business, now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be." yaten said and walked away.

Star went off to salvage what she could and replace what she couldn't. By the time she returned home, Serena's mom had decided to order pizza instead. She thanked Star for her hard work and gave her something to eat. Yaten didn't acknowledge star's entrance and simply ignored her existence for the rest of the evening.

" hey, you okay star?" saralina asked with worry.

"I'm fine sis, just get some sleep okay?"

" Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The Next Day:

*BANG**BANG**BANG*

Someone was banging on the front door. Serena opened the door to see Mina standing there holding a magazine in her hand.

"Hi mina, what's going on and DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS!"

"I know, I know! Serena, you've got to see this! I already called Lita, Ami, and Rei about it!" Mina announced as she showed serena the magazine. The front cover had a picture of a rumored new couple. Wait… those two looked familiar. Serena looked closer to reveal…Yaten and Star in an embrace?! Serena ran upstairs and banged on the door to the guest room the boys were using. Then she went across the hall to wake up the girls. The boys crawled out sleepily while the girls rushed out into the hall and assumed attack formations.

"What's wrong. Where's the fire, Serena?"

" This is what's wrong! When were you two going to tell us you were dating?!" serena asked with a smug look on her face. Star snatched the magazine before Yaten could and gasped, a flush of red crawling up her face. Yaten snatched if from Star, who was trying to reassure her sister that it was all a mistake while Saralina was giving her a knowing smile, and groaned. Seiya and Taiki grabbed the magazine and demanded some answers from a recalcitrant Yaten. Finally, star couldn't take it anymore and whistled loudly. Everyone looked at her expectantly and Star relayed the series of events that led up to this picture. By this time, the other sailor scouts had shown up at the house to demand some answers of their own. After finishing all the people in the room turned on Yaten in disgust.

"Don't, Do not look at me like that! It was a really important event and , thanks to this one, I missed it completely. Besides I already apologized,"

"Look guys, It's not going to do any good to keep glaring at him, what's done is done and there's nothing we can do about it. Let' s just try to act like adults about this hmm?" star suggested. Yaten gazed at star in surprise but then nodded his head and went back into their room. So, as far as the world was concerned, he was dating this american model so much for his social life increasing. As for Star, she didn't really care to be connected with such a pompous, stuck-up pop star who only had time for himself. She had to help Serena save the world…again! She needed to get this matter settled so she'd just have to learn to put up with this spoiled playboy.

**Hey everybody! Thanks for all your support especially you TDN ****J I'm so inspired and I hope you all enjoy these next chapters. I'm interested in finding out what you think of the pairings and who the new GF for Taiki should be. Thanks for reviewing! Also if you wish to be in the story, the first five people who pm me with their personality, appearance, likes dislikes, etc. will get a part and the first two will have major roles. And, no, TDN you may not do this because you are already in the story :p - Treasuredgirl**


	14. Chapter 14: The Green-eyed Monster (1)

**(It has been almost a year since the girls first got to Japan, the enemy has been quiet for several months but the girls remain vigilant. Seiya and Saralina go on dates and recently passed their half a year anniversary. Yaten and Star still can't stand each other but the relationship has supplied both with plenty of work so neither can complain. Just when things were starting to feel almost comfortable, Star's world was rocked. Please stay with us for this special two-part "episode" )**

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

"Huh…what?"

"Saralina! Saralinaaaa! Saralina get up right now! We have to go to work!"

"hmmm...oh that's right.." Saralina said as she sat up and yawned…then she toppled out of bed onto the floor…asleep again!

"That does it!" star said as she stalked out of the room. A few minutes later, saralina woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and fresh-squeezed orange juice wafting from the kitchen. Saralina noticed star was gone and, not wanting to miss a good breakfast, she got dressed and raced down to the kitchen.

" I knew this would get you up" star replied with a sly smile.

"No coffee! I need some of that liquid gold, especially if we have to be up at 4:00 in the morning!" saralina groused.

" Well don't blame me…blame serena for taking all of it over to darian's last night."

"Oh well.." Star and Saralina had an early morning interview with a local tv station about how the "Japanese Experience" has been treating them. Truthfully Saralina thought they just wanted the scoop about the newly returned Starlights. Oh well, maybe getting themselves on tv will attract less attention from the people causing this huge mess. It was times like these that Saralina really missed her pet white tiger, Salyn, who was also her closest confidant.

" Hey, you okay?" saralina snapped out of her daze to meet her sister's concerned face with a reassuring smile.

" Yeah I'm fine, just miss Salyn, that's all." Star didn't believe her sister but she decided to give her the benefit of the doubt for now. They had bigger things to worry about now.

Meanwhile….(before going to sleep last night)

_Rini and Serena get into an argument on who is allowed to give Darian gifts(no surprise..) and Rini decides to play a nasty trick on Serena. After she's sure Serena is asleep, Rini goes over to her alarm clock and sets it for 5:00 in the morning! With an evil smile, she climbs back into bed, completely unaware of the chaos she has just set in motion._

"Wake up sleepy head! Yaten, oy! Get up! We have to be at the studio by 6:00! Get up!" Yaten awoke to a thorough thrashing being delivered to him by Seiya.

" You bathe first, then come wake me up. Otherwise, don't even try to get me up.." yaten said with a glare so cold it could freeze Antarctica.

" Okay, okay, have it your way then." replied seiya with his hands up in defeat.

Seiya got his bathing supplies together, walked into the bathroom, got undressed, and jumped into the bath tub. Unfortunately, about half way through, Seiya realized he didn't have a towel..Oh great! He got out of the shower, put on a robe, and stepped through the bathroom door- *crash* and was promptly knocked over by a very sleepy Serena who, thanks to rini's prank, hadn't bothered to check the clock when it went off. In the fall seiya robe had come partially open and Serena had decided to, at that moment, go back to sleep on seiya's bared chest still in her pjs. Serena began to drool and that's how Saralina and Star who, hearing the crash, came to check on everyone and found the two in a very compromising position. Seiya looked up to see his girlfriend and her sister staring at him. He quickly realized his position and shoved Serena off of him in an "it's not what it looks like" manner. The look Saralina gave him would make Darth Vader shiver in fear. However it was quickly replaced with a look of betrayal, then Saralina picked up serena and **threw **her into the full bathtub with an evil grin and then sashayed back to her room. Star shook her head at her sister's retreating form and walked over to help a now-awake serena out of the tub. Seiya was furious that Saralina would get so jealous and not even wait for him to explain. By now the entire hallway was full of the scouts and the other two members of the band. Seiya stood up, walked over to the bedroom he shared with his band mates while ignoring their gazes, and slammed the door. Star knew better, however, that walk of Saralina's had been her attempt to keep herself from crying. Star opened the bedroom door to find saralina sitting on the floor, crying.

"What's wrong, sis? You know…it could have been an accident?" Star suggested.

"I know…it's just that..he's always had a thing for Serena, when he left the first time it was only because the Princess had been found but he would have stayed with Serena if she'd asked him to and I'm scared of losing him because he's still head over heels for serena.." Star just nodded and held her sister tightly as she was hurting.

"Hey, at least your relationship is real right? I am 'supposedly' dating the Ice Man of Ice Men and we don't even talk to each other for one minute out of the entire day. Plus, I can't get out of it because his pride will be hurt if _I _break up with _him_. He told me that since he's the pop star here, then he should get to break up with me! Can you believe that?! And, his managed suggested that we date for a while to improve his image!" Star finished with a snort. Her tirade had the desired effect of making her sister smile and nod that, yes, her sister's love life was more tumultuous than her own. Saralina picked herself up off the floor, left their room, and walked down the hall to apologize to Seiya.

***knock, knock***

Seiya opened the door to see his girlfriend standing there looking very apologetic.

"Yes, can I help you?" seiya asked.

Saralina was taken aback by the gruff manner seiya had just addressed her with, "Hey, so.. I'm sorry I overreacted this morning, I should've just trusted that you wouldn't betray me, so I'm really sorry." Saralina said with a sincere expression. Seiya sighed, whenever she made this face he knew he'd always forgive her but, "I know you're sorry Sara-chan but I need to be alone for right now, okay?" Saralina's face reflected her feelings of despair and sadness, so much so that Seiya almost lost his nerve and enveloped her in a forgiving hug but he managed to hold it together until saralina had trudged back to her room in defeat. When she had sadly shut her door, he closed his and he dissolved into a pile of sadness. He wanted so badly to walk back down that hallway, force his way into Sara-chan's and Star's room, and show his girlfriend how he really felt about her with a passionate kiss to make that american Leonardo_ something_ jealous! However, he felt that he needed to teach Saralina to trust him, even when he was around his first love Serena, and to not jump to conclusions so easily especially considering they just passed their six-month anniversary_**( Special Chapter 13.5 coming out later, look for details and challenges **____** ). **_Once she understood and told him what he was waiting to hear, then he had something he wanted to tell her. _*CRASH* _A loud sound awoke Seiya from his musings. He opened the door and immediately went to check on Saralina but that was a mistake. Saralina had heard the noise as well and opened the door to see Seiya standing there, out of breath. Saralina knew that he could tell she'd been crying, no crying didn't quite cover it. The moment she'd come back to her room she collapsed to the floor and wept from the bottom of her heart for the first time in her life. She was raised to believe that a princess did not cry and certainly not about someone else. So when she opened the door, Saralina knew Seiya could see her tear-strewn face, red eyes and nose. Seiya was taken aback to see his girlfriend so disheveled and he looked over to see Star, giving him an evil eye that he was not soon to forget. Star had spent the majority of the time since Saralina had come back consoling her poor sister as she, lady-likely of course, cursed Seiya's name and swore she'd get revenge on him for breaking her sweet sister's heart. Seiya mumbled something and walked the other direction to check on everybody else. It broke her sister's heart a second time and Star was about ready to strangle Seiya when she _felt _thatsomething was wrong. She followed her senses to… Rini's room! Rini was splayed like a doll on her bed, a bloody wound in her side and her bedroom window in pieces. Star ran to get her sister then she turned around and locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. Then she and saralina assumed the healing position that had literally been ingrained into them; Saralina sat cross-legged with both hands facing palm-up while Star sat as a mirror-image with her hands facing palm-down on Saralina's. They could hear Serena calming her mother down and telling her that they were going to search the rooms for the loud noise. Saralina swore until her breath, they didn't have much time to complete the infusion. Both girls bowed their heads and joined their spirits. Saralina floated the lost blood above rini's body and, after being purified, put it back into rini's body while Star sewed up the wound. Doing this was necessary but it always drained a lot of the girls' energy to do it, they'd have little left if Rini's attacker came back. Luckily, they were able to patch rini up and make her regain consciousness before everybody in the hallway, having searched the other rooms, came in to see the smashed window in Rini's room. Thankfully, Rini was coming around and would, hopefully, have no memory of what had just transpired. The girls didn't want the others to decide to find the attacker when they were heavily overpowered.

"Here's where the sound came from!" said Rei.

"Rini dear, are you alright?" Serena's mom asked.

"Yeah I'm alright, I didn't even hear it happen." The girls breathed a secret sigh of relief but it was short-lived.

"So, what were you girls doing in here? If you knew this was the room where it happened then you should have called out." Taiki asked suspiciously.

"Well we didn't want anyone to get hurt on the broken glass and we'd been trying to wake Rini up to make sure that she was okay, so we were a little busy." star lied, smoothly and Saralina simply nodded along. Yaten looked at Star suspiciously as did a few others but Serena bought it so that was the end of that. Serena's mom announced that she would call a repair man tomorrow to get an estimate on the window. Star warned rini to be careful of the broken glass in the morning and went back to her room. Saralina stayed in rini's room to tuck her back into bed when she felt pain at the back of her head and her world went dark.

**(Switching POV's here since Sara-chan's a little incapacitated at the moment. Going into Star-only POV)**

Star looked at her watch and looked at her bedroom door again for the millionth time before deciding to get up and check on her sister. She opened the door to Rini's room and saw her sister lying face down on the carpet, the closet door ajar and Rini nowhere to be seen. **Who had taken her sister? Where was rini? Why was the door open? What had happened and what was she going to tell everyone else? Why hadn't Saralina woken up yet?!** Rini gone, saralina unconscious, and star left to figure out what to do next!

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15: Sisters (2)

_Reminder:_

_She opened the door to Rini's room and saw her sister lying face down on the carpet, the closet door ajar and Rini nowhere to be seen. __**Who had taken her sister? Where was rini? Why was the door open? What had happened and what was she going to tell everyone else? Why hadn't Saralina woken up yet?!**__ Rini gone, saralina unconscious, and star left to figure out what to do next!_

Star picked up her sister and laid her on rini's bed so she would be safe when she awoke. She rushed into the other room and transformed into her other self. Apparently the others had noticed that Rini was gone and had gone through their own transformations which meant that star couldn't leave her room until the others had left to find rini. As soon as they left, star used her latest gadget, the Andromeda GPS that used the stars in this galaxy to pinpoint where a person was. According to her GPS, Rini was in a car headed to the airport. Star took one last look at her prone sister, said a quick prayer for her, and jumped out of the window; taking flight. Thankfully, at this time of night, hardly anybody was outside so Star was able to fly without needing to use concealer. _Hold on Rini!_ Star thought desperately.

**Scouts and Starlights POV:**

With Rini disappearance, the groups quickly transformed and held a meeting to discuss how to find her.

"The kidnappers couldn't have gotten too far, so maybe we can still catch 'em!" said Lita.

"I bet it's those guys from before!" said Rei.

"Oh Rini..." said a melancholy Serena.

"Don't worry Serena, when Rini first came back I put a microchip into some of her clothing so I'll know exactly where she is! Hold on!" Ami said as she used her computer to pinpoint rini's location. "Got her! She's heading towards the airport!"

"Let's move Sailor Scouts!" The Starlights and scouts ran out of the house at top speed, the local airport being over a mile away!

**Normal POV:**

Star landed at the airport just in time to see rini being shuffled onto an airplane by… Star's aunt.

"Stop right there!" Star shouted. Rini breathed a sigh of relief and the others stood there, shocked. "I don't know why you're doing this but it needs to stop! My beloved Aunt, why are you doing this?! She's just a young girl, why do you need to kidnap her? Please, please, don't do this!" The moment star stopped talking rini used the opportunity to kick one of her captors and make a run for it. However, Star's aunt, with a bored look on face, held up her hand and Rini found herself floating in the air, headed back towards the plane. "I don't want to do this, but if you insist on taking Rini then I have no other choice!" Star brought out her Sword and began a spell of words to active her light sword's blinding ability, when the Scouts and Starlights finally showed up! Serena was, of course, panting heavily but the others just looked back and forth from Rini to Star to Star's aunt. It was hard for Star to see her pretend boyfriend in his female form but she forced herself to concentrate on firing up her Sword when she heard someone say, "Stop!" Star assumed it was for her Aunt but when she turned around she saw that it was meant for her.

"Stop! Please! Whatever you're going to do just… please don't! I know you probably mean well but if you should miss *star scoffed* then you could hurt a lot of innocent people!" Mina pleaded. "Let us handle this! We can do it!"

Star responded with, "You have no idea with whom you are dealing. She has powers that no one here is capable of beating. Your powers won't be enough to stop my aunt so please just stay away if you know what's good for you." Star could see she'd raised their ire but she didn't care. Her aunt was almost as powerful of Star's own mother, so if she got it into her head to destroy the scouts, she could and she would. Unfortunately, the Starlights didn't heed her warning and immediately began to run towards the plane.

"Idiots!" star cursed under her breath and made a move to stop them when her Aunt raised her hand again, only this time she didn't look bored but menacing.

"You should have listened to my niece, silly little _boys._" That stopped the Starlights, who marveled at the fact that this woman knew what they were outside of transformation. They looked questioningly at Star, who was very glad her mask hid her face or they'd realize who she was and think her a traitor. Then Seiya got a look in his eye that Saralina would have called, "Recklessly Determined" and ran toward the plane while calling out his power. Star called out to warn him but it was too late, her Aunt raised her hand and reversed Seiya's power back towards him. He was about to be hit with his own power doubled when an angel in white dived in front of Seiya and took the full blast for him. Star cried out in anguish, sheathed her sword, and ran toward the figure of her sister lying on the runway.

"No, NO! Saralina! NO!" star cried as she held her sister in her arms, as saralina's power retreated. Star distantly heard the sounds of a plane taking off and heard the Sailor Scouts running after the plane and, shortly afterwards, Serena crying. That's when Star realized that the Starlights had de-transformed into normal human boys, and were standing right behind her. Star took off her mask and turned her head to face the trio. The act only confirmed their suspicions after hearing her call out to Saralina. Seiya gently moved Star out of the way to hold his girlfriend close and began to weep in despair. Star was crying, not caring that everybody knew the truth, when all of sudden, she felt dizzy. Star swayed a little bit and would have hit her head on the pavement, had yaten not grabbed her on the way down. Yaten's cold façade slipped a little to reveal a concerned face that confused Star as she began to slip into the blackness that was calling to her. _Help me! Help me! _Star heard a soft voice in the void calling to her, telling her what she had to do. Star awoke to find herself in Yaten's arms, something which should have infuriated her but for some reason, didn't. Star sat up, with Yaten's help, and took her sister's hand. Saralina had told her that she needed Star to heal her but she knew it would take most of Star's energy to do it but it was the only way to do it. Star concentrated on sending her energy, her very spirit, into her sister and began to clean out all of the remnant power from Saralina when she took the brunt of the attack. To Star it felt like an hour, but when she had finished the healing, only ten minutes had passed and her sister was breathing again. Star stood up, swayed, and yaten had to catch her again. He made a motion to pick her up but she waved him off. However, it didn't deter him and he just did it anyway, but this time star made no protest. Star grabbed Seiya's sleeve and said, "Don't worry, Seiya. My sister's going to be okay. She is safe for now and will wake up soon." This time she addressed everyone, for the Sailors had come back after comforting serena, "I know you all probably have questions, which we will answer after Saralina is all better but just know this, we are not your enemies. We **will **help you get Rini back, I promise. You just need to trust that we're on the same side, okay?" The scouts looked weary but nodded along with the Starlights, for now. Star sighed and gave in, again, to the black void. _So, now they know huh? Well, I guess we've got some explaining to do after we wake up huh, sis? Saralina smiled, nodded, and grabbed her sister's hand. Glad that she wasn't alone but that she had her sister to rely on._


End file.
